Goodbye To You
by The Toasted Pheonix
Summary: this is about Lily and her family and, of course, PPMW. don't worry, it's not to mushy!
1. Chapter 1 A Letter To Nobody

Goodbye To You  
  
Chapter 1- A letter for Nobody  
  
So this is it. Lily Evans sat alone on a train going to god knows where to learn god knows what. She didn't know why she was there, but as the saying goes curiosity killed the cat. I mean would you believe it if someone told you you'd been excepted to a school that teaches magic? Didn't think so. Neither did Lily, she wasn't a fool. However, she was foolish enough to step onto that train on 1st September and leave her family behind. The people that had loved her for eleven years she was going to give up. Her whole life would never be the same and she didn't know it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lily! Lily! Wake up!" a desperate Petunia cried. Something heavy thudded on Lily's knee. "Come on Lily, wake up!" "What do you want Peti?" Lily said half asleep. "Come on. I'm seven today! I'm a whole seven years old! That's so much more responsible and clever than six. I'll soon be like you." said Petunia, proudly. Petunia had always wanted to be like Lily. Clever, pretty Lily. The Evan's was an ordinary family and of course when children are young, the youngest child always looks up to their big older brother or sister. That was exactly the case here. Lily, almost eleven years old, was a clever girl with a good circle of friends, and when Petunia was older she wanted to be just like that. "Go and wake mum and dad. I'll come later" Lily mumbled from under her pillow.  
  
*** (Six years later)  
  
Lily Evans never cried. Yet here she was walking silently out of the hall, in the middle of breakfast, tears clearly falling down the side of her face. Only a few people noticed her, but then again only a few people knew she even existed. Remus was one of them, he had been her friend since they started Hogwarts, but Lily had been cut off in the third year. She suddenly went studious and hardly had any fun; no one knew why she had done this, so they forgot about her sitting silently, in the corner of the classroom. Remus made a mental note to talk to Lily later and see whether she was ok, but for now he was to engrossed in Sirius's joke to care too much.  
  
When Lily got out of the noisy, crowded Great Hall, she let her sobs come out fully. They echoed around the Main Entrance miserably. A piece of paper fell out of her hands and dropped to the floor. When had it all gone wrong for her?  
  
AN: I know its super super short but I cant write fanfics very well. Its like a curse, all my friends are ace writers but I can only come up with the plots. And this story has a really different background. So review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2 Always in a Rush

AN: Have you ever woken up in the middle of the night and you can't get back to sleep? That was exactly the problem with me about half an hour ago. So I'm sat here with the coldest glass of milk ever, on a very cold December morning, writing short chapters to a very confusing fanfic (and I'm only on the second chapter!).  
  
Goodbye to You  
  
Chapter 2 - Always In A Rush  
  
As usual, Severus Snape was late. Being the most hated person at Hogwarts it is very hard to persuade your classmates to let you get in the bathroom first. But, Snape didn't mind being the most hated person at his school, because he equally despised them. He preferred being alone and kept himself to himself.  
  
On this morning, as he was walking up to breakfast, muffled sobs could be heard echoing down the corridor. Now Snape didn't care for other people's affairs, so he walked along as if nothing was happening. Until he saw a blur a red mess on the bottom step of the marble staircase.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? He said coldly at Lily who was sat on the floor staring at a piece of paper that lay next to her.  
  
"Why? Do you care?" She said standing up, taking the piece of paper with her.  
  
"No! Of course I don't care about a filthy mudblood's feelings." He sneered, and walked into breakfast.  
  
Lily closed her eyes for a few seconds and crumpled up the paper in her hand before running back to the Gryffindor common room, her sadness forgotten, revenge was the only thing she was thinking of.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll get them back, don't worry Petunia." An angry Lily said. " No one gets away with picking on my little sister."  
  
"No! Don't Lily, it'll just make it worse!" Petunia was frightened. You could see it in her eyes. She didn't want her family to be known as weirdoes.  
  
"But they weren't just teasing you, they were making fun of the whole family. Our family! We're just as normal as the rest of this town."  
  
"But you're not normal, you're different, you're a witch!" That was the thing Petunia was most proud of. Lily was a witch. Her big sister, she could tern someone into a toad if they annoyed her and they couldn't do anything about it(or so petunia thought).  
  
"Shhhh! Don't say that aloud. Someone could hear you, and then we would be known as freaks." Whispered Lily.  
  
"You should be proud you're a witch! I hope I get a letter when I'm eleven!"  
  
"Don't worry Petti, you will do."  
  
* * *  
  
James Potter, Gryffindor Quidditch captain, head boy, and one of the biggest pranksters ever to come to Hogwarts.  
  
(AN: sorry it's the same description as every other one, but that's the quickest way to describe him)  
  
James was another pupil late for breakfast. Would you get up an hour earlier if you didn't have to? James had spent a few hours in the night testing a prank idea out on Peter Pettigrew. As he strolled down the corridor all he could think about was how it had worked and Peter was still asleep, soon to wake up and be totally drunk.  
  
Bang!  
  
Something red and tall knocked James flying. Before James could get up the 'thing' was running down the corridor.  
  
"Hey watch it!" James yelled after it. " stupid people always in a rush to get somewhere," 


End file.
